


Hyung

by baerryriana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerryriana/pseuds/baerryriana
Summary: Andai Ayahnya tak pergi. Andai Ibunya tak bunuh diri. Andai Hyunjin tak angkat kaki. Pasti Jeongin tak akan semenderita ini.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeongin punya kehidupan yang sempurna. Ayah yang bekerja keras namun tetap memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Mama yang selalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Kakak yang tak pernah lupa ingatkan untuk makan teratur setiap hati. Kehidupannya lengkap. Tidak ada sela untuk mengeluh sama sekali.

Pagi hari saat dia bangun dan selesai mempersiapkan diri, Jeongin akan turun dan mendapati sang Ayah pertama kali. Beliau akan duduk di ruang tengah dengan koran dan secangkir kopi. Jeongin akan berhenti. Menyapanya secara pelan. Sekadar formalitas yang jadi rutinitas.

Lalu dia berjalan ke dapur untuk menyapa sang mama yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Mengucap salam pagi dengan binar yang sangat kentara. Bertanya apa menu pagi ini yang disahut sang mama dengan senyum tak kalah hangat.  
Saat ayahnya ikut bergabung di meja makan, Jeongin akan mendengar langkah kaki dari sang kakak. Ikut duduk di kursi sebelahnya setelah membersihkan motornya.

Rutinitas pagi Jeongin akan dihiasi tanya dan canda di meja makan. Saling berbagi cerita tentang kemarin dan rencana untuk hari ini. Paginya sempurna, dengan kasih sayang dari keluarga.

Namun itu dulu. Sekarang hanya sekadar cerita lalu. Yang ingin Jeongin ulang namun segera sadar saat tahu. Itu tak mungkin. Terlalu semu untuk keempatnya bersatu.

Dua bulan lalu, ayahnya pulang dengan kabar menyedihkan. Perusahaan collapse, ayahnya terkena PHK. Pekerjaannya hilang dalam sekejap mata. Awal Jeongin kira tak apa. Ayahnya sosok yang kuat dan giat. Jeongin yakin beliau cepat atau lambat akan dapat pekerjaan baru.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa Jeongin lakukan saat Tuhan berkehendak. Dua minggu setelah kabar itu, ayahnya belum juga dapat pekerjaan baru. Beliau justru berubah menjadi sosok asing bagi Jeongin. Seminggu pertama setelah PHK, ayahnya keluar rumah dan pergi tanpa tujuan. Baru pulang saat petang. Kadang malah pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Bau alkohol jelas tercium di pakaian. Jeongin sama sekali tak bisa mengerti mengapa orang dewasa berlaku begitu. Apa semua akan mabuk saat kehilangan pekerjaannya?

Minggu kedua kelakuan ayahnya bertambah parah. Yang semula pulang petang, berubah menjadi hilang. Ayahnya pergi tanpa kembali selama dua sampai tiga hari. Saat pulang pun pria dewasa itu tak memperbaiki keadaan sama sekali. Justru memperparah. Emosinya sering kali meluap tanpa alasan. Jeongin yang dulu sering diperhatikan lewat tanya ringan, sekarang berubah menjadi berpuluh bentakan dan umpatan.

Kadang Jeongin ingin menangisi keadaan. Namun dia sadar, dia terlahir sebagai lelaki yang sudah seharusnya bisa tegar. Jadi meski sering kali mendapat umpatan dari sang ayah, dia tetap menghormatinya.

Kakaknya, Hyunjin, tetap diam dalam kondisi keluarga yang berantakan ini. Rutinitasnya masih sama. Pagi setelah dia bangun, dia akan turun dan masuk ke garasi untuk membersihkan motornya. Dia tampak tak lagi peduli dengan ada atau tidaknya sang ayah. Dia tak lagi peduli tentang sarapan pagi. Dia tak lagi peduli akan keutuhan keluarga ini. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jeongin. Kakaknya itu benar-benar menutup diri dan selalu berusaha tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya.

Jeongin merasa sendiri jika saja tak ada sosok mama yang selalu merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin tak ada lagi sang ayah di ruang tengah dengan koran dan kopi. Mungkin tak ada lagi lantunan suara sang kakak saat membersihkan motornya. Mungkin meja makan tak seramai dulu. Tapi setidaknya dia masih punya mama yang menyajikan sarapan seadanya dan bekal untuk dibawa. Setidaknya ada mama yang menenangkannya saat dia mendapat umpatan dari sang ayah. Setidaknya ada mama yang menemaninya saat Hyunjin pergi kuliah. Setidaknya ada mama di sisinya.

Jeongin turun di satu pagi. Berniat menyapa mama dan sarapan berdua seperti biasa. Namun yang dia dapati berbeda. Mamanya tak ada di dapur. Kompor tak tampak menyala. Piring tak tampak tertata. Semua barang didapur itu masih rapi seperti semalam. Dalam hati Jeongin bertanya. Kemana sang mama?

Tanyanya langsung dapat jawab saat dia dengar teriakan dari halaman. Ragu, Jeongin berjalan pelan ke pintu depan. Disana, persis di tengah halaman, mamanya berdiri bergetar. Berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang berdiri sempoyongan dipapah seorang wanita. Jeongin tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin sedikitpun tahu tentang keadaan ini.

Disana mamanya menangis. Beberapa kali mendorong ayahnya yang setia mengumpat di tiap ucapan sang mama. Wanita yang menjadi sandaran sang ayah seakan sama tak mengertinya dengan Jeongin. Tampak bingung dengan kondisi yang dihadapi. Seorang lelaki dalam dekapannya dan seorang wanita berteriak ke lelaki itu.

Jeongin lihat, wanita itu berkedip sekali dan menyeringai seakan mengerti. Apa arti dari kondisi ini. Apa lagi jika bukan perselingkuhan di tengah keluarga yang berantakan?

Jeongin bingung. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ingin melerai tapi takut. Ingin mendekat pun enggan. Ingin menolong sang mama tapi terlambat. Mamanya sudah terlebih dahulu di dorong dengan kasar. Di tendang tanpa perasaan oleh sang ayah. Mamanya meringis kesakitan. Jeongin menangisi keadaan.

Semuanya berjalan dengan terlalu cepat. Saat sang ayah sekali lagi menendang mama dan berlalu dengan seorang wanita. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Jeongin bahkan tak sempat mencerna dengan baik. Yang Jeongin tahu, saat dia berbalik masuk ke rumah, Hyunjin memandangnya lekat. Seakan ada pesan yang tersirat. Belum sempat tanya terucap, Hyunjin sudah lebih dulu berlalu dan pergi ke kampus. Mengendarai motor kesayangannya untuk melintasi halaman yang sudah kosong. Mamanya sudah pergi entah kemana.

Itu satu pagi yang sangat ingin Jeongin lupakan. Karena sejak pagi itu, semua tak lagi sama. Hidupnya berubah menjadi derita.

Derita itu bertambah kala satu senja menyapa. Saat itu Hyunjin belum pulang. Ayah masih berkeliaran entah kemana. Jeongin berdua dengan mama di rumah. Awal suasana terasa biasa. Mama berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan Jeongin di kamar sedang mencoba bersantai barang sejenak.

Suasana itu berubah saat Jeongin turun untuk mencari sedikit cemilan di kulkas. Dapurnya sepi, mamanya sudah tak disana. Jeongin coba cari karena heran. Makanan sudah siap di meja namun mamanya tiada.

Rintik hujan mulai turun saat Jeongin coba cari mama di kamarnya. Kamar itu terasa dingin. Tampak seperti tak berpenghuni padahal mamanya disana setiap hari. Terasa aneh. Rumahnya mendadak hening. Mama juga tak nampak dimana pun.

Angin mulai berhembus keras saat Jeongin buka pintu samping. Tengok ke kanan kiri masih coba cari entitas mamanya. Masih nihil.

Jeongin berniat cari mama di halaman depan saat telinga tak sengaja dengar bunyi napas tercekat dari pintu bagian selatan yang terhubung dengan teras belakang. Jeongin buru-buru berjalan kesana untuk pastikan. Bahwa apa yang di dengar, bukan seperti apa yang terlintas di benak.  
Sayang. Apa yang kini tertangkap retina adalah gambaran nyata dari pintu derita bagai neraka yang terbuka special untuknya.

Benar mamanya disana. Benar itu suara mama. Suara tercekat akibat tali yang memeluk lehernya erat. Kursi tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya. Nampak berantakan akibat ditendang. Kaki mama tampak menendang udara bagai bayi baru mengenal dunia.

Tetapi konteks ini berbeda. Mamanya bukan sedang gembira karena mengenal dunia lewat tangis bayinya. Bukan tercekat haru karena bisa melihat anaknya. Justru karena dia sedang gembira menjemput ajalnya. Tercekat karena terkejut Jeongin dapat menemukan dirinya.

Iya, mamanya sedang berusaha pergi. Dari sisinya. Dari entitasnya disamping Jeongin.

Mungkin mama sudah tak tahan dengan seluruh beban yang dia rasa. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semua derita dunia.

Jeongin masih mematung disana. Tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mamanya perlahan berhenti bergerak. Sampai di satu titik, Jeongin sadar beliau sudah tak lagi bernapas. Jeongin juga sadar, hidangan di meja makan senja itu adalah hidangan terakhir yang mamanya siapkan.

Saat itu juga Jeongin berteriak. Kencang sekali. Memanggil Hyunjin yang entah sedang kemana.


	2. 2

Hyunjin pulang pukul tujuh malam saat rumahnya ramai oleh tetangga. Satpam kompleks bahkan berada tepat di gerbang rumahnya. Tampak menata beberapa kendaraan yang datang supaya terparkir rapi. Heran tentu hal pertama yang Hyunjin tunjukkan. Ada apa merupakan tanya pertama yang ada di pikiran.

Matanya berpendar ke sekitar. Menatap pemandangan tak wajar dari mereka yang tampak mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Hyunjin tiba-tiba merinding saat beberapa orang menatapnya. Merasa sesak saat beberapa orang mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. Merasa tercekik begitu dengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

“Hyunjin, sabar ya. Kau masih punya kita,”

Hyunjin menggeleng tak mengerti. Coba singkirkan beberapa tangan yang masih bertengger di pundaknya. Sekali lagi, dia tatap sekitar yang entah mengapa nampak begitu kelabu. Semua tampak sendu. Dan untuk kali pertama, dia merasa ingin bertemu. Padahal dia tak tahu siapa yang ingin dia tuju.

Setelah mendapat kembali rasionalitasnya, Hyunjin perlahan mengambil langkah. Masih tertatih dan pelan. Karena benak masih belum temukan jawaban. Atas tanya yang ada di pikiran.

Hyunjin lihat. Beberapa kerabat dekat rumahnya ada disana. Duduk di ruang tamu dengan mata sembab serta tatapan sendu. Tapi Hyunjin masih belum temukan jawaban.

Barulah saat dia tatap sesuatu yang menjadi fokus dari seluruh atensi orang disana, Hyunjin tahu apa jawab yang dia cari. Kakinya mundur selangkah. Tubuhnya hampir tumbang jika saja tak ada Bang Chan yang menopang. Sepenuhnya Hyunjin berikan berat tubuhnya untuk Bang Chan tahan. Sedangkan retina masih menatap lurus pada bingkai foto yang menjadi fokus utama.

Bingkai foto dengan senyum sang mama yang tampak sangat bahagia ada disana. Sedang tubuh kakunya terbujur diam di dalam peti yang setengah terbuka. Wajahnya putih pucat. Seakan memberi keyakinan pada Hyunjin bahwa wanita hebat itu sudah tak lagi bernapas.

Untuk kesekian kali, retinanya menatap sekeliling. Fokusnya kini bukan lagi cari jawab. Namun coba cari entitas sang adik.

“D-dimana Jeongin?”

Bisiknya lirih begitu mata menatap Bang Chan yang berada disisinya.

“Dia ada di kamarnya,”

Hyunjin tak lagi buang waktu untuk ambil langkah pergi dari ruang tamu. Derap suara dari langkahnya seakan menggema di tengah suasana sendu rumahnya. Hyunjin abaikan beberapa sapa yang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya. Dia singkirkan satu dua tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Hyunjin coba tak acuh pada segala hal yang mungkin dapat menahan langkahnya.

Begitu langkah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, Hyunjin coba ambil napas. Coba kendalikan deru yang tampak tak terkendali. Masih coba bentengkan diri supaya tak mudah goyah saat melihat kondisi sang adik.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka saat Hyunjin dorong daunnya. Berderit pelan dan berhasil curi atensi dari dua orang yang berada di ruangan.

Jeongin ada disana. Duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang. Kakinya lurus menempel lantai dengan lemas. Satu kondisi yang sungguh ironi ketika adiknya itu masih saja sempatkan lempar satu senyum padanya. Seakan tak terjadi apapun, dia bertanya pada Hyunjin.

“Baru pulang, Kak?”

Hyunjin menatapnya sendu. Melangkah dengan ragu. Mendekat demi satu temu. Ingin rasanya merangkul atau bahkan jika bisa memeluk. Tapi Hyunjin sadar. Mereka tak sedekat itu. Terlebih setelah kondisi keluarga yang makin berantakan buat hubungan keduanya renggang.

Namun ada satu fakta nyata yang tak bisa diabaikan tentang hubungan keduanya. Ikatan sedarah itu masih ada. Tak akan terhapus atau pun berubah semu. Apapun yang terjadi, ikatan itu akan terus ada.

Hyunjin berlutut di hadapan Jeongin. Menatap langsung kea rah matanya. Entitas sang Bibi di samping Jeongin, Hyunjin abaikan. Fokusnya kini hanya adiknya. Atensi kini hanya pada Jeongin.

Tangan Hyunjin terulur maju untuk usap pelan puncak kepala Jeongin. Masih dengan mata yang saling tatap seakan coba sampaikan segala hal yang ada di benak. Lirih dapat Jeongin dengar ucapan sang kakak.

“Tak apa. Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja,”

Hyunjin tak mengerti untuk siapa dia berkata begitu. Untuk tenangkan sang adik atau justru untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sebenarnya Hyunjin tengah meyakinkan diri. Bahwa setelah ini, hidupnya akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada adiknya disisi, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin.

“Apa kau sudah makan, Kak?”

Tanya Jeongin berhasil buat gerakkan Hyunjin terhenti. Raut wajahnya terlihat sekali menanyakan maksudnya.

Belum sempat Jeongin jawab tanya dari tatap sang kakak, atensi keduanya terambil alih oleh sang Bibi. Hyunjin hampir lupa akan hadir wanita tersebut. Terlalu fokus pada sang adik.

“Bibi turun sebentar ya,”

Singkat. Setelahnya wanita itu pergi. Menutup pintu dengan pelan dan meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu dalam kesunyian.

“Kak?”

Tatap Hyunjin yang awal tertuju pada pintu, kini teralih pada Jeongin yang masih setia menatapnya.

“Sudah makan?”

Hyunjin tersenyum getir. Bahkan dalam suasana berduka seperti ini, Jeongin masih saja memperdulikannya. Kemana saja dia akhir-akhir ini sampai begitu tega meninggalkan sang adik?

“Belum,”

Masih terus dia coba berikan senyum terbaik pada sang adik. Tangannya kembali bergerak pelan mengelus puncak kepala Jeongin.

“Mama sudah buatkan makan. Ayo kita makan bersama. Mama pasti sudah menunggu,”

Senyum yang coba Hyunjin berikan, pudar begitu saja. Meski Jeongin berucap dengan raut wajah kelewat ceria, Hyunjin tahu dari getar matanya. Jeongin tengah menutupi satu kesedihan yang begitu nyata.

“Mama tadi masak. Di dapur. Sendirian. Seharusnya aku temani,”

Kalimat yang Jeongin ucapkan terucap dengan putus-putus. Kata yang dia sampaikan, terdengar begitu bergetar.

“Ayo, Kak. Mama pasti sudah menunggu di bawah,”

Hancur sudah pertahanan Hyunjin. Lihat kondisi sang adik yang begitu terpukul. Satu tetes liquid berhasil lolos dari lensanya. Bibirnya bergetar kala lihat Jeongin masih pertahankan raut ceria.

“Kenapa kakak menangis? Apa yang perlu ditangisi? Ayo kak, Mama menunggu di bawah,”

Seakan belum puas goyahkan pertahanan Hyunjin, Jeongin terus-terusan berucap. Berulang kali kata makan, Mama, di bawah, terucap dari lisan sang adik yang lama-kelamaan terucap dengan getar.

Hyunjin bawa Jeongin dalam pelukan ketika racauan sang adik semakin menjadi. Dari yang semula hanya seputar sang Mama, kini mulai merambat memanggil sang Ayah.

Hyunjin tahu, Jeongin tak sekuat itu. Hyunjin tahu, Jeongin masih sangat membutuhkannya. Hyunjin tahu fakta bahwa kini Jeongin hanya bisa bergantung padanya.

Dalam satu sisi, Hyunjin sadar dan sangat tahu bahwa dia harus jadi sosok yang bisa Jeongin andalkan. Namun disisi lain, dia juga tahu seberapa besar beban yang harus dia pikul di usia yang masih belum dewasa.

Dan Hyunjin hanya bisa tanyakan pada diri. Bisakah dia melewati semua ini?


	3. 3

  
Pagi pertama tanpa adanya sosok Mama maupun Ayah merupakan petaka yang tak bisa Jeongin hindari. Keadaan rumahnya sepi. Hanya ada dia dan Hyunjin yang tampak berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan.

Pagi di hari lalu mungkin Hyunjin akan pergi ke garasi. Membersihkan motor kesayangannya dan baru masuk ketika semua anggota keluarga telah berkumpul di meja makan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Pagi ini tak lagi sama. Begitu bangun, Hyunjin langsung bawa kaki ke dapur. Coba tilik apa-apa saja yang mungkin dapat dia olah untuk jadi santapan pagi mereka. Masih dengan celana pendek serta kaos putih polos, dia siapkan beberapa bahan. Kocok telur dalam mangkuk, masukkan sedikit garam dan daun bawang, lalu siapkan wajan untuk dipanaskan.

Hyunjin tak bisa lakukan lebih untuk buat sarapan. Menyulap sebutir telur menjadi sepiring lauk tentu bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Dia biasa memegang kendali gas motor, bukannya wajan dan semangkuk telur.

Berkutat dengan minyak panas yang sesekali menyiprat, Hyunjin tak jarang mengumpat. Bukan sekali dua kali minyak itu menyapa kulitnya. Bahkan di beberapa titik mulai memerah. Perih terasa namun dia abaikan.

Biar saja minyak itu sebabkan tangannya perih, satu yang terpenting. Jeongin tak melewatkan sarapannya.

Setelah lima belas menit yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya sepiring telur itu terhidang. Hyunjin tengah basuh tangan yang terkena minyak saat Jeongin turun.

Seperti biasa, adiknya itu tampak siap dengan seragam yang melekat rapi di badannya. Dan Hyunjin baru sadar kalau adiknya tampan. Pikirnya, kemana saja dia sampai tak sadar jika adiknya sudah sebesar ini?

Jeongin duduk di kursi yang biasa dia pakai. Diam menatap permukaan meja yang tampak sepi tanpa adanya masakan Mama. Sesuatu yang asing baginya. Dan Jeongin sangat tidak suka.

Lalu satu piring terangsur mendekat ke hadapannya. Hyunjin yang melakukan itu. Dengan raut wajah yang meringis hati-hati, Hyunjin berkata.

“Mungkin tampilannya buruk. Tapi aku berharap rasanya tidak,”

Satu kali saja, ingin rasanya Jeongin kembali menangis dan memeluk kakaknya seperti kemarin. Namun dia tahan. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada diri. Dia tak boleh lemah. Jeongin harus bertahan. Karena bagaimanapun dia masih punya Hyunjin disisinya.

“Tidak apa. Terimakasih sudah buatkan sarapan,”

Lalu Jeongin ambil satu suap. Kunyak dengan perlahan. Rasanya aneh. Terlalu asin, pahit pula karena gosong. Tapi dia jaga raut wajahnya saat lihat Hyunjin menatapnya lekat seakan berharap. Jadi Jeongin tersenyum dan kembali ambil satu suap. Lagi dan lagi hingga sepiring nasi dengan telur gosong itu habis tanpa sisa.

Hyunjin tahu seberapa buruk makanan yang kini Jeongin kunyah. Dia tahu. Tapi dia masih tak sangka dengan respon yang Jeongin berikan. Adiknya itu benar-benar habiskan semua yang dia hidangkan. Tanpa ada sisa sebutir pun. Sungguh dia terharu dengan perbuatan Jeongin.

Keduanya sama-sama tahan haru. Ingin teteskan air mata namun gengsi melanda. Hyunjin dan Jeongin sama-sama tahu. Mereka tak terlalu dekat untuk berbagi air mata sambil berpelukan. Namun yang kemarin itu pengecualian.

Tak ingin tambah sesak yang mungkin saja bisa akibatkan luluhnya air mata, Jeongin segera bangkit dari kursi. Ucap terimakasih sekali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya berlalu pergi menuju sekolah.

Hyunjin ditinggalkan sendiri. Dengan kekosongan rumah, dengan sepinya pagi, dengan segala memori yang masih melekat di otak. Hyunjin tak mungkin lanjutkan pagi seperti biasa. Tak mungkin dia berlalu ke kampus dan melanjutkan hidup seakan tak ada apa-apa.

Jadi dia putuskan untuk ambil satu langkah yang mungkin ubah penuh masa depannya. Apapun itu resikonya, Hyunjin akan terima. Apapun. Asalkan masa depan Jeongin masih tetap terjamin.

Sedangkan Jeongin berjalan dengan langkah lungkai begitu turun dari kendaraan umum. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya naik kendaraan umum namun kali ini terasa sangat asing. Seakan oksigen yang dia hirup tak lagi sama seperti kemarin. Kadang dia merasa sesak. Entah karena ingatan kemarin atau karena orang-orang yang terus menatapnya lekat.

Jeongin sadar. Sejak dia duduk di salah satu bangku kendaraan umum tadi, banyak mata yang melirik. Dia sadar beberapa orang berbisik. Mengucap sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia dengar.

“Bukankah itu anak yang mamanya bunuh diri?”

“Kudengar ayahnya selingkuh jadi mamanya bunuh diri,”

“Kasihan sekali. Masih muda begitu sudah ditinggal orang tua,”

Dan masih banyak ucapan lain yang tak sepantasnya mereka ucapkan pada anak yang baru saja ditinggal orang tuanya. Jeongin ingin bungkam satu per satu mulut yang masih terus berbisik itu. Jeongin ingin berteriak untuk mengatakan pada mereka untuk berhenti. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah diam dan pura-pura tuli.

Begitu pula saat di sekolah. Jeongin hanya bisa diam, bungkam, juga alihkan pandang dari tatap siswa lain yang penasaran. Jeongin bukan tipikal siswa menonjol karena prestasi ataupun dikenal karena kenakalannya. Bukan. Jeongin hanya siswa biasa yang tak terlalu rajin namun juga tidak masuk ke kategori malas. Dia biasa saja.

Setidaknya sampai kemarin dia masih siswa biasa. Karena pagi ini, Jeongin mendadak dikenal. Mendadak diperhatikan. Mendadak bisik terdengar,

“Dia Jeongin yang itu?”

Semua orang perhatikan dia. Perhatikan langkahnya. Pindai semua yang melekat di badannya. Teliti raut wajahnya. Mendadak semua orang tertarik pada entitas Jeongin. Bukan karena ingin kenal. Mereka hanya penasaran. Sebatas kasihan. Masih tak sangka, teman satu sekolah mereka merupakan pemuda yang ditinggal bunuh diri mamanya.

_“Are you okay?”_

Jeongin tengok kanan kala bahunya di tepuk. Jeno disana. Salah satu teman baik yang selalu ada. Kapanpun dia butuh, Jeno ada di barisan kedua. Kenapa? Karena baris pertama ada Jisung. Sahabat yang dia kenal sejak menengah pertamanya.

“Aku baik,”

Jeongin jawab dengan satu senyuman. Senyum yang sama seperti hari kemarin. Setidaknya begitu menurut orang lain. Tapi bagi Jeno yang kelewat mengenal Jeongin, senyum itu berbeda. Binarnya redup. Tak seperti biasa yang sanggup buat dia ikut tersenyum juga.

“Katakan jika kau tidak,”

Pada satu sisi mungkin Jeongin ingin ungkap segalanya. Ingin curahkan segala keluh yang melanda. Tapi pada satu sisi lain, dia tak ingin buat Jeno semakin khawatir. Dia tak ingin kawannya itu berbelas kasihan padanya. Cukup mereka yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik yang lakukan itu. Jeongin tak butuh lebih banyak belas kasih lagi.

“Aku katakan jika aku sudah tak sanggup,”

Hanya itu yang mampu Jeongin ucap demi bungkam segala pertanyaan Jeno yang mungkin saja bisa buat dia kembali sesak. Kembali berjalan beriringan, Jeongin masih abaikan sekitar. Masih tenggelam dalam angan mengapa semua terjadi. Mengapa harus dia yang masih belum bisa apa-apa sendiri. Mengapa harus dia yang bahkan masih takut pada dunia.

Jeongin pikir, masa remajanya akan seperti biasa. Akan berjalan dengan dia yang masih fokus memikirkan nilai diselingi beberapa kisah manis mengenai seorang gadis yang curi perhatian.

Namun nyatanya salah. Semua berubah semenjak kemarin. Jeongin tak lagi bisa menganggap masa remajanya sama. Jeongin tidak bisa menganggap masa remajanya manis. Jeongin tak lagi bisa berpikir hanya sekadar tentang nilai.

Masa remajanya lebih dari itu. Kini dia mulai berpikir mengenai hari esok. Esok yang masih misteri. Masih semu. Masih abu.

Di otaknya selalu terlintas pertanyaan mengenai hari esok. Akankah esok itu ada? Kalaupun ada, dia dan Hyunjin akan makan apa? Kalaupun ada, esok itu akan seperti apa?

Semua misteri itu buat konsentrasinya pecah. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tak bisa tangkap pelajaran seperti biasa. Bahkan saat bel pulang, tangannya bergetar. Takut untuk kembali ke rumah. Takut jika apa yang dia temukan nanti adalah satu hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

Jeongin takut Hyunjin juga pergi tinggalkan dia. Jeongin takut.

Saat daun pintu itu terayun, lihatkan suasana ruang tamu yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, Jeongin mulai menggigil. Dia berteriak memanggil Hyunjin. Berlari menuju kamar kakaknya itu dan berharap dia tengah terbaring di sana. Nyatanya tidak. Kamar itu kosong. Tidak berpenghuni dan nampak sepi.

Jeongin semakin khawatir. Semakin takut. Masih dengan suara yang bergetar, dia panggil Hyunjin lagi dan lagi.

Barulah saat dia kembali periksa halaman depan, napasnya berhembus tunjukkan satu kelegaan. Hyunjin disana tengah memarkirkan motor kesayangannya. Nampak baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Hyunjin tersenyum saat Jeongin berlari ke arahnya dengan seragam yang masih melekat namun terlihat berantakan.

“Kenapa?”

Yang lebih tua bertanya. Meski raut khawatir sekilas terlihat, dia masih coba tunjukkan senyum khasnya.

“Aku kira kau pergi,”

Hyunjin menggeleng. Tanda menolak anggapan Jeongin. Perlahan dia turun dari motornya. Rangkul Jeongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Di tangan kirinya ada kantung plastik yang dia bawa.

“Kita makan malam seadanya ya?”

Jeongin hanya bisa balas dengan senyuman. Setidaknya kakaknya ini masih peduli pada keadaannya. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

Di tengah denting piring di ruang makan, Hyunjin curi satu dua pandang pada adiknya. Seakan ingin berkata namun ragu. Seakan ingin sampaikan sesuatu.

Dan Jeongin tahu, ada satu hal yang ingin Hyunjin ucapkan. Jadi dia putuskan untuk bertanya.

“Ada apa?”

Hyunjin menggeleng, lagi satu senyum dia tunjukkan. Kemudian dia letakkan peralatan makannya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius namun senyum itu juga masih dia pertahankan.

“Kita pindah ke rumah Chan ya?”

Ucapan Hyunjin perlahan buat Jeongin berharap lebih. Berharap pada keadaan yang setidaknya membaik. Karena bagi Jeongin, rumah Chan sama hangatnya dengan rumah mereka berdua. Paman dan Bibi sama baiknya seperti Mama dan Ayah. Jadi Jeongin hanya bisa mengangguk saat Hyunjin usulkan hal tersebut.


	4. 4

Minggu di pekan yang sama, kediaman Jeongin dan Hyunjin kedatangan satu tamu. Chan datang dengan mobil kesayangannya dan langsung masuk begitu lihat Hyunjin tengah menata kardus. Berniat membantu, Chan masuk dengan terburu.

“Mungkin ada yang perlu aku bantu kemas?”

Hyunjin menggeleng, “Sudah ku kemas semua semalam,”

Chan mengangguk. Meneliti satu per satu kotak kardus yang ada di hadapan keduanya.

“Mana barangmu?”

Hyunjin menunjuk satu kardus paling pojok.

“Hanya itu?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. Awal Chan ingin kembali lanjutkan obrolan, ingin tanyakan Hyunjin mengenai beberapa hal. Namun belum kalimatnya terucap, suara Jeongin mengambil atensi keduanya.

Di anak tangga teratas, Jeongin berdiri. Tampak siap dengan ransel di bahu serta topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Satu senyum dia tampilkan. Seakan beri kepastian pada Chan bahwa Jeongin sedang baik-baik saja.

Chan hanya tak tahu saja, hal yang saat ini tengah mengganggu benak Jeongin. Berbagai kemungkinan terburuk tengah terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan jujur Jeongin takut.

Namun dia masih berusaha percaya. Berusaha kuat. Karena selagi masih ada Hyunjin, Jeongin yakin. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

“Sudah selesai?”

Hyunjin bertanya saat lihat Jeongin ragu-ragu menuruni tangga. Sedikit banyak Hyunjin tahu hal yang Jeongin khawatirkan. Karena saat ini, Hyunjin pun masih khawatir pilihan yang dia ambil bukanlah yang paling tepat.

“Sudah,”

“Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?”

Jeongin menatap barangnya. Meneliti satu per satu kardus yang ada dihadapannya dan menggeleng saat memastikan semua kardus miliknya sudah dia kemas.

“Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal yaa,”

Ucapan Hyunjin buat Jeongin mengernyit. Bertanya akan maksud di balik ucapan yang terlontar.

“Memang kenapa kalau tertinggal?”

Hyunjin hanya maju dan mengusap puncak kepala Jeongin. Gestur sayang yang sudah lama tak dia lakukan. Hyunjin sampai terheran karena sadar, adiknya sudah besar. Tingginya hampir setara dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menanggung beban sebesar ini di usianya. 

“Nanti repot,”

Hanya itu jawab yang Hyunjin beri. Satu jawab yang menurut Jeongin menyembunyikan banyak fakta di baliknya.

Tapi persetan. Yang jelas, Jeongin masih taruh satu harapan tentang esok yang berbeda. Tentang esok yang mungkin masih bisa dia harapkan. Karena setidaknya esok, dia tak harus sarapan berdua ditemani kesepian dan kehilangan yang mencekam.

“Ayo bawa barangnya ke mobil,”

Dengan komando dari Chan, Hyunjin dan Jeongin akhirnya mengangkut satu per satu kardus disana. Menatanya ke bagasi mobil yang Chan bawa dan kembali memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal.

Setelah semua kardus masuk ke bagasi, Chan menyuruh Jeongin untuk masuk ke mobil selagi Hyunjin mengunci rumah. Jeongin hanya menurut dan duduk diam di kursi samping kemudi.

Menatap ke halaman rumah yang entah mengapa saat ini terasa lebih gersang, Jeongin lagi-lagi khawatir akan suatu kemungkinan yang entah mengapa buat dia takut.

Jeongin hanya khwatir tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia berlaku nanti di rumah Chan. Dia hanya khawatir tentang harapan esok yang mungkin saja berbeda. Jeongin hanya takut. Takut segala hal menjadi buruk.

Chan masuk ke mobil dan langsung duduk ke kursi kemudi. Jeongin mengernyit saat mobil otomatis terkunci dan Hyunjin belum juga masuk.

“Hyunjin?”

Jeongin hanya bertanya untuk memastikan. Jeongin hanya takut kembali di tinggalkan.

“Jika dia ikut mobil, lalu siapa yang akan membawa motor kesayangannya?”

Jawaban Chan setidaknya buat dia lega. Jeongin memandang ke belakang ke arah Hyunjin yang tengah memanaskan motornya.

Sejak kematian sang mama, Jeongin jadi lebih sering menatap Hyunjin. Menatapnya lama seakan takut Hyunjin tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandang. Ketakutannya mungkin tak berdasar, tapi Jeongin benar-benar tak ingin satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya itu pergi. Dia benar-benar tak siap jika itu sungguhan terjadi.

Saat mobil mulai bergerak dan musik dari radio mobil sayup-sayup terdengar, Jeongin alihkan pandang dari yang semula fokus ke Hyunjin ke jalanan perumahan yang tampak sepi.

Jeongin menghafal satu per satu sudut jalan yang dia lalui. Sesekali dalam benaknya berputar satu memori lama. Tentang dia yang berjalan pulang di trotoar sepulang sekolah. Tentang dia yang bersepeda kala langit menguning. Tentang ayah dan Hyunjin yang temani dia lari pada Minggu pagi. Juga tentang mama yang sering ajak satu keluarga pergi makan malam di luar.

Semua memori itu buat dia sesak. Buat dia merasa kesal akan kenyataan yang kini harus dia terima.

Tak ada lagi ayah yang akan mendukungnya untuk tetap berdiri kokoh. Tak ada lagi mama yang beri dia semangat.

Yang tersisa hanya dia dan Hyunjin. Hanya mereka berdua yang coba hadapi hari dengan ancaman akan esok yang terus-menerus menghantui.

Jeongin kembali tengok belakang untuk pastikan Hyunjin masih mengikutinya. Dan Hyunjin masih disana dengan motor kesayangannya. Berkendara seakan tanpa beban. Sesekali Hyunjin akan mengendalikan setir dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya dia biarkan terdiam di atas paha.

Kadang Jeongin berpikir. Hyunjin terlalu santai dengan keadaan yang tengah mereka berdua alami. Pemuda itu terlalu santai untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru ditinggal pergi ayahnya dan ditinggal mati mamanya.

Mungkin sekali dua kali, Jeongin tanpa sadar sering beri pandangan cemooh pada Hyunjin yang berlaku seakan-akan semua baik-baik saja.

Jeongin tak tahu apa yang ada di otak Hyunjin sampai-sampai bertingkah sedemikian rupa. Mungkin benar kakaknya itu khawatir tentang kehidupan keduanya hingga memilih pindah ke rumah Chan. Memilih untuk beri Jeongin sosok keluarga seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja. Prasangka buruk tentang Hyunjin juga kadang hampiri Jeongin. Jeongin berpikir, mengapa tak jual rumah saja untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua? Mengapa Hyunjin tak cari kontrakan saja untuk keduanya? Mengapa Hyunjin tidak coba cari pekerjaan sambilan?

Banyak tanya mengapa yang hampiri Jeongin. Tapi semua tanya itu berujung sama. Buntu. Tak temui jawaban.

Sekarang yang bisa Jeongin lakukan hanya percaya. Percaya pada Hyunjin yang mungkin saja sudah pikirkan segala kemungkinan. Percaya pada Hyunjin yang sudah berusaha mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Percaya pada Hyunjin, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki.


End file.
